Will the Circle Be Unbroken?
by Juu50x
Summary: While trying escape Columbia, Booker and Elizabeth take shelter from a abandoned house. They find something rather interesting.


**Will the Circle Be Unbroken?**

Booker DeWitt wasn't exactly having the best time of his life. Especially when you are being chased by crazy fanatics and their crazy religious leader, for the girl name Elizabeth. It was meant to be a simple job, and now he was involved with, again, the crazed fanatics and also their mad leader.

But then there was Elizabeth who had the abilities of opening up things called Tears. _I'm going to take one hell of a vacation once this is all over... _Booker thought to himself. As he reached with his Skyhook at another hook.

Thanks to its magnetic ability, he didn't need to try and jump like a frog. And, was now hanging from the hook. "Elizabeth!" he called. "Let's go and take shelter from that building." he pointed at a building that was levitating next to him.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"We need to chase off Comstocks men." he simply said. "And you look rather tired."

Elizabeth couldn't help but huff at the comment, but Booker was right. "I'm not used to being a fugitive on the run." she pointed out.

"Like I have forgotten about that." Booker humorously replied. Before jumping to the houses balcony. "Your turn."

Elizabeth took few quick breaths before jumping herself. And soon found herself next to Booker, who was already looking at the locked door. "Right." Elizabeth said. "I probably need to teach you about lockpicking."

"And take you out of a job?" Booker joked back. Which caused both of them to laugh.

With a small click, the door opened and two of them went inside.

"So, what now?" Elizabeth asked, leaning on the wall. "We just wait here for a while?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Booker said, looking through the windows.

"Alright." Elizabeth answered. Now walking to a couch and then sitting on it.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by, although Elizabeth wasn't sure if it actually has been an hour or even more. She might have fell asleep a couple times. But this time when she awoke from her slumber, she heard something. "Booker." Elizabeth quietly called, while slowly getting up.

"What is it?" he asked, turning to Elizabeth.

"I think there is someone here..." she whispered.

"Are you su-" Booker stopped when he now also heard too.

_There are loved ones in the glory,_

_Whose dear forms you often miss;_

"I hear it too..." he said. "It's coming from upstairs."

_When you close your earthly story,_

_Will you join them in their bliss?_

Suddenly Elizabeth jumped from the couch, the ran upstairs. "Elizabeth!" Booker called back, still keeping his tone down.

_Will the circle be unbroken_

_By and by, by and by?_

He quickly caught up with the young woman who was now standing behind the door. Behind it, Booker could hear the woman's soft singing.

"What are you doing?"

_Is a better home awaiting_

_In the sky, in the sky?_

"I... I... that song... that, _voice_." she said. "It... it sounds familiar... _TOO _familiar..."

_In the joyous days of childhood,_

_Oft they told of wondrous love,_

"It, it almost sounds like..."

"...you?" Booker finished.

_Pointed to the dying Saviour;_

_Now they dwell with Him above._

"Yes." Elizabeth said, her hand now on the handle. Booker looked at Elizabeth puzzlingly, who on the other hand just nodded back at Booker. With that, Elizabeth opened the door. But instead of a person being there, they found a Tear, and face of a woman in it.

_You remember songs of heaven_

_Which you sang with childish voice,_

It was just surreal. The woman looked nothing like Elizabeth, but she certainly sounded like her, but she had rather strange looking headgear on her. The signing brought back memories when Elizabeth had sang this song, trying help out that one kid.

_Do you love the hymns they taught you,_

_Or are songs of earth your choice?_

"Elizabeth?" he turned to his young companion, sounding bit worried.

"Can... can we stay bit longer here, Booker?" she asked. Not taking her gaze away from the Tear. For some reason, she felt drawn to it. Like... she _knew _the woman on the other side. And the emotions were rather high.

_You can picture happy gath'rings_

_'Round the fireside long ago_,

"Sure." Booker simply replied.

_And you think of tearful partings,_

_When they left you here below._

_One by one their seats were emptied,_

_And one by one they went away;_

_Now the family is parted,_

_Will it be complete one day?_

With that, the Tear closed itself. Elizabeth letting out a small, quiet sob. And not exactly knowing why...

* * *

**NOTE! READ! So, since I got few questions about what the one shot about. Well, to put it simply, Elizabeth and Booker find a Tear from which they see and hear Elizabeth's voice actress Courtnee Draper, signing the song Will the Circle Be Unbroken.**

**Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. And this chapter also brings up one of my thoughts about the game. And that is: Why didn't we have an Easter Egg or something close to something like this? I mean, we have tears to anywhere at anytime (am I right?), so why not have at least one Tear referencing that the world the characters are, is fictional or something?**

**But still, I hope you guys liked this one-shot. And don't forget to comment/review!**


End file.
